A Little Bird Told Me
by K-el-rizz
Summary: This is a HeYa! Set after the Glee Season 2 Finale after Naya read's Heather's Twitter comments on Women's Health Magazine.  Just a drabble to release some pent up creative juices.


**It was supposed to be a drabble. Turned out to be almost 10 pages. Lol It happens I guess. This is my way of venting over the Heather comment on Twitter thru WomensHealthMag. I just had to vent so I could get the creative juices moving again so I could finish Playlists. This is unedited, I've only read through it once, it's not my best, but I don't care. Like I said, this is a venting session, so if you want to comment feel free, but don't get on my ass too much, I wrote this in like an hour. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Bird Told Me…<strong>

140 Characters. That's all you get. And in those 140 characters you have to express your ideas, your beliefs, your hopes, your fears, your opinions. Who knew 140 characters could change your life. I mean, it's just 140 Characters.

* * *

><p>She had just gotten off the stage after their last number of the night, and as always, she went straight to her phone to see what people were saying; not only about the concert they had just put on for thousands of fans in San Jose, but also from those who watched the Glee Season Finale. Some made her heart soar, while others had her scrambling to make sense of them. Naya just did not understand the sudden outbursts of Tweets she was getting from fans.<p>

_I can't believe she said that! Seriously Nay, that's a bit stupid on her part!_

_Why would she say that in an interview? Doesn't she know how many people ship Brittana? #DumbAss_

_Glad her boyfriend and mom have complete control over what she fuckin' says in interviews! #ClearlyHomophobic_

_We all know that Britt is kind of stoopid, but who knew that Heather followed in her footsteps?_

By the 100th Tweet, Naya couldn't read anymore. She didn't understand where this sudden hatred for Heather came from, but after analyzing some of the Tweets, she began to understand that obviously her best friend had said something she shouldn't have. As Naya continued scanning her tweets, it started to make sense; the word's Heather and Twitter weren't, because Heather didn't have a Twitter account, but the words Women Health Magazine jogged a memory.

_0o0o0o0o_

_How'd the interview go? _

Naya and Heather always texted each other after these types of things if they weren't doing them together; it was sort of their own way of 'keeping each other grounded'.

_Fine, it was so long, and having Taylor breathing down my neck the whole time did not make it any easier. Remind me to not let him come over when I'm about to do a freaking phone interview with a damn magazine. _

It wasn't that Naya didn't like Taylor, it was the fact that the boy wouldn't let Hemo breathe if he was around. Naya didn't understand what Tay thought it was supposed to be like to date a celebrity, but he obviously wasn't up to the task. He would complain when Heather didn't call him back or when she couldn't hang out all the time when he was in town. He just couldn't grasp the concept that sometimes Heather couldn't just drop everything for him.

_Well duh… Did they ask you a million questions? _Nay knew better than to push the Taylor envelope, so instead she switched the conversation back to the interview.

_Of course, and you know how it is, you can't say too much or Ryan will get pissed. It's hard to play coy when they ask such pointed questions. _Heather really didn't like interviews because she always seemed to struggle to say something real and then would spit something out just to please someone.

_I'm sure you did fine. They trying to get the Brittana scoop out of you? _Naya couldn't help but ask; it was her favorite thing of all time. She shipped Brittana like a boss; she pushed so hard to get that story line and it was like her baby, she had to take care of it and make sure that it was handled like a champ.

_Naw, not really. Idk, maybe I should do something crazy to get people to ask me different and better questions. Lol_

_Like?_

_Idk, dye my hair brown. Get drunk and let the paparazzi take pictures of me. Break up with Taylor._

_I'm totally down for you to have brown hair; but I think they would flip out._

Then Naya re-read the previous text and immediately sent another one.

_Wait, I didn't even read the last part. Break up with Taylor? HeMo, what's wrong?_

_I don't know Nay, he's just driving me crazy! _

_Obviously something happened… _These two had been going back and forth for almost a year and Naya wished sometimes that, for the sake of her best friend and herself, that the relationship would end.

_I seriously sat through that interview just hoping I didn't say something wrong that would set him off! It was terrible… It shouldn't be like this…_

It was then that Naya knew that Heather had to censor herself in that interview, even more than normal. She hated that Taylor had such control over her life and this was proof that the blonde was now heading down a slippery slope that would be hard to get back up from.

_0o0o0o0o_

Naya snapped back to reality and started trolling the fandom message boards. She loved reading what people had to say, and even though people constantly made comments about her and Heather on the boards, she would still read them. Finally she came across a picture of a tweet by Women's Health Magazine and she froze. Right there in black and white, a comment Heather had made during the interview was posted.

"Just FYI, Artie and Brittany belong together! Sorry I'm so biased, but I just think they complement each other perfectly. #BrittanyonGlee"

It didn't feel like a slap in the face, oh hell, who was she kidding? It felt like her best friend had literally just sucker punched her in the back of the head. The room was spinning and she immediately sat down in the middle of the floor, trying to stop the sudden panic attack that was threatening her body. She wasn't sure why she was reacting the way that she was. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that since the show started, it was not just Heather's career that was being put under a microscope and looked at with a fine tooth comb; it was Naya's too. They were the two shot. They were the story line that was being played out for millions of fans and the story line that Naya had literally fought Ryan and Brad for. And to have her Best Friend in the entire world just shoot down the idea as if it was a bad thing; well, let's just say Naya was seeing red.

The other reason she felt like she was about to explode was the fact that this was a bold face lie. Heather had said to Naya more times than she could remember about how much the blonde loved the Brittana story line. She loved being in so many scenes with Naya and being able to see her more on set. They had started out together and she always said that in the end, it would be them. They would finish out this show exactly how they came in; best friends and totally in love with each other.

Naya was still trying to breathe whenever she heard her name.

"Nay Nay, what are you doing?" Kevin was laughing at her but also had a look of concern for his best girl friend when he saw her sitting on the floor. They were all on cloud 9 after the performance and seeing Naya not her normal happy self had him a bit confused.

She didn't respond to his question though, she just kept trolling through the fan sites, reading the remarks about how the season finale was terrible for Brittana and that Heather's comment only made it worse. She had a feeling that if Heather would have thought her words through a little more carefully, everyone would have been a little more satisfied with the way the show ended. It was very open ended and would give fans the chance to discuss what they think will happen next. Granted, Naya had wanted more closure for Santana, because nothing really got resolved for her, but she would take what she was given.

Her concentration was finally broken when she realized everyone was waiting on her to get movin' so they could get out of there. She started to get up and felt a familiar pair of hands wrap around her own, hoisting her to her feet. She looked up and was met with a questioning gaze from her best friend.

* * *

><p>Heather could see something was wrong, she wasn't dumb, and she knew she would have to wait for Naya to tell her. Naya wasn't the type to completely confide in anyone about anything. Heather always had to stay patient with the brunette until she was ready; so instead of pushing, she just gave Naya a quick hug and told her she had done awesome. It was then that she noticed that Naya hadn't hugged her back. The brunette actually felt a little stiff in her arms and as she backed away, she could see a quick flash of rage in those usually clear brown eyes.<p>

Naya's face quickly changed to a perfectly fake smile and she swept passed the blonde to join in the celebratory drink they all shared after a show. As they all touched glasses, Heather could once again see that the Latina's eyes were burning and that she was only using her superior acting skills to fool the cast into thinking that she was ok. Heather knew better; she knew that something was wrong, and she knew it had something to do with her.

Once the drinks were done, they all headed back to the hotel. As they got into their limos, Hemo saw Naya slip into the car with Jenna and Kevin, leaving her to ride back with another group. She wasn't sure what was happening but she knew she was in for a long night.

* * *

><p>Naya wasn't trying to be mean, but she didn't want to have this conversation in front of the rest of the cast. She didn't want to make a fool of herself by blowing up on Heather over a stupid comment she made in an interview. She wanted to talk to her but she also didn't want to talk to her; it was a vicious cycle that played over and over in her mind on the way back to the hotel. No one bothered her in the limo for which she was grateful and as she began the trek back to her room, she once again felt a familiar hand wrap around her own.<p>

She didn't grip the hand back just as she hadn't returned the hug from earlier; she was pissed. She was mad that Heather had failed to even mention her preference of Artie and Britt together and she was pissed that she had to find out something like that through a fucking fan's Tumblr account. The silence was deafening as they reached their room and she almost wished that for the first time that they were like everyone else and had their own room to go back to. She knew it was horrible, because since they had been on the show, they had shared a king sized bed at every hotel, but now, she just wanted some time to stew over this.

She fumbled with her purse trying to find her key card and wished that Hemo would release her hand but instead, the blonde gave it a squeeze and gave her a soft, 'Hey?'. It was a question; a question that was asking a lot more than just that three letter word. It was asking 'Are you ok?' and 'What's wrong?' and 'What did I do?' all at the same time. Naya hated that they both knew so much about each other and that a word as simple as 'Hey' could mean so much. But before Naya responded, Heather's phone started going off and the ringtone filled the hallway and filled Naya with even more anger…

…_but I want to tell ya, that my heart is bustin' at the seams… I can't wait another minute.. Life is short, love is sweet, ain't no time like this time baby…._

Naya almost gagged when Heather looked at her with nothing but apologies in her eyes as she let go of her hand and pushed into the hotel room, leaving Naya in the hall. Taylor always governed her attention, regardless if the situation was important or not. Naya slowly walked in and immediately got in the shower, trying to wash the sweat and anger from her body. Showers could almost always calm her down, the hot water relaxing her tense muscles, but this one just wasn't up to the task. She was determined to use every ounce of hot water that the hotel could provide until she heard the door to the bathroom open saw Heather come in and sit on the closed lid of the toilet and just wait. This was something they did a lot; talk while one of them was in the shower. It made it easier because they had an excuse to not look at each other when things got too serious.

"Did you need something?" Naya asked, trying to keep the acid out of her voice, but failing miserably. She still couldn't put a finger on why she was still so mad about the comment, but something about it seemed terribly off.

"Come on Nay, don't be like that… What's wrong?" Heather was being cautious; she knew she had to tread lightly when it came to the brunette. All everyone ever saw of Naya was this happy go lucky girl who liked to party and smile; most people have never seen the moments where she can flip a switch and totally shut down and shut herself off from everyone. Heather had seen that and she knew that they were headed there quick if she didn't watch herself or her comments.

"Why don't you go grab my phone and flip through my Twitter comments? That should explain everything…" Naya wasn't in the mood to try and explain this to Heather. She had already tried to give the blonde some PR pointers and obviously it was a lost cause. She obviously couldn't stop her terrible word vomit if she was pressed with a question that had a difficult answer.

"I hate Twitter, you know that. So no, I'm not going to look. I want you to tell me, not a bunch of people who don't know us. What happened? You were fine when we got backstage and then you started looking at your stupid phone and your stupid Twitter and you freaked out." It was the most words either girl had spoken to each other since before the concert.

Naya was done showering by the time Heather had given her little speech and was reaching for her towel when Heather stood up and grabbed her wrist.

"Heather. Stop." Naya's words dripped with enough venom that Heather released her grasp but she still refused to move. They stood like that, Naya barely wrapped in a towel and Heather blocking her exit, for what seemed like an eternity, until once again their moment to fix things was shattered with a ringtone.

…_Dear mom and dad, I'll send money… I'm so rich that it ain't funny, well it oughta be more than enough to get your through... please don't worry cause I'm alright… see I'm staying here at the Ritz tonight, well what do you know we made our dreams come true…_

Heather's mom was almost as high on Naya's shit list as Taylor was at this point, and once again Heather left her to answer her phone. She got dressed and walked back into their room, slipping under the covers and turning her back to the blonde, hoping that she could fall asleep before she got off the phone. After a few hushed words, Heather got off the phone and sighed at the sight of Naya already in bed. She needed a shower and decided she'd take the fastest one on record so she could get back before the brunette went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Naya felt the bed dip beside her in record time and before she could protest, Heather had her arms wrapped firmly around her, and even after a small struggle, refused to let go. They didn't say anything for several long minutes until Naya had to break the silence.<p>

"Why did you have to tell that magazine that you preferred Britt and Artie together instead of Brittana?" Heather was not expecting that. _When did I say that? _She thought as she continued to run the words through her mind. Then she remembered the phone interview from a couple months back; the one where Taylor was there listening to the entire conversation. She had felt his eyes on her when the interviewer asked her opinion about Brittana and how she had wanted it to end. The last time she had been asked that was at Paleyfest and Taylor had not appreciated the response from either her or Naya, and she knew she had to pacify her boyfriend or once again they would be fighting over a situation that wasn't even real.

It was like Taylor couldn't separate fiction from reality and Heather realized he was almost as bad as some of the Brittana fans; but instead of loving the pairing, he completely despised it. She had even mentioned in the interview how he didn't like her kissing other people on the show and that got her some steely looks from the boy. He didn't like being called out on it, but he knew that regardless, Heather would try to keep him happy. What he didn't know was how well placed his thoughts actually were.

Heather was still confused as to how Naya even knew about her response until the words from their earlier conversation came to mind. _Why don't you check my Twitter comments. _They had posted her commentary. She had completely forgotten that they were going to do that and obviously they had decided that that particular part of the interview was too juicy for them to pass up. The blonde realized that Naya was still waiting for a response and couldn't come up with a good enough answer to give. She knew that if she told her it was because of Taylor, the brunette would get pissed, so instead she settled for a simple, "I really don't know…"

Obviously Heather wasn't correct in her assumption that that would be enough to keep Naya calm because in the next second Naya was jumping off the bed and spinning around to face her.

"Are you kidding me Heather? You said it for a reason. Why did you say that? Do you not understand how hard I've been working on this? How hard BOTH of us have been working on this?" Naya looked like she was ready to explode, but she plowed on. "I busted my ass to make this storyline a good one; begged and pleaded for us to get more screen time! We made the decision, TOGETHER, that if they wanted to follow through on the Brittana story that we would back it up 100%. That we would be all for it and that it didn't matter what happened on screen because it meant we were getting our chance! And now you go and throw all of that under the bus so your stupid boyfriend wouldn't get mad? Are you kidding me?"

She was fuming. Naya had never gotten this mad at her before. Never had she felt so betrayed by the blonde; she knew that Heather liked the concept of Brittana and that it was Taylor who was trying to stop it, but it still unnerved her to know that he had so much control over the girl who was sitting in front of her.

"Don't call him stupid Nay…" The blonde knew it was her only shot at defending herself because everything else the brunette had said was true. They did decide, together, that if Brittana became a story, they would shout it from the rooftops. They did decide, together, that they both loved the Brittana story because it reminded them so much of their own.

People are right you know, about these two. They do have a thing on the side with one another. It was so private, so secret, not even the cast was aware of it. They always played their parts so well. Staying at each other's houses or getting a hotel room together, it all seemed so innocent because the fans would hype up 'HeYa' so much that everyone that knew them would think it was ridiculous. It actually worked in their favor that so many people had this 'idea' about their friendship; it made it easier for them to conduct their little love affair without being caught. But now it seemed that the pressure was becoming a bit too much for either of them.

"What do you want me to say then Heather? Please, tell me, because you obviously have more practice with the concept of 'controlling conversations' then I do. So please, tell me how I'm supposed to act when the one person who always told me they had my back in this just totally bailed on me and left the entire Brittana fandom down?"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FANS!" Heather yelled, making Naya jump and her eyes go wide. "I don't care…" she was crying now. She didn't mean that she didn't care about the fans, she just meant that she didn't care about what they thought, what anyone thought, and she was tired of always having to act.

She was not only acting for her job, but in real life as well. She was acting for Taylor, her boyfriend of four and a half years, a boy who got her through some difficult stuff. Whenever she was sad about her dad, he had been there. Whenever she was kicked off 'So You Think You Can Dance', he was waiting outside the studio for her, pulling her into his arms and letting her cry for hours in the parking lot. He was her second phone call, after her mom, when she got the Beyonce job. He was her first call when she got on Glee. It was always him. But now, it just didn't feel like it was enough anymore.

Naya felt like real life, like she wasn't acting. It was Naya who had been there for her the night Taylor and she had broken up for the hundredth time. It was Naya who would show up to work at 6a.m. with a cup of coffee and a smile for her. Naya who would drive her home from set when she had had a long day and was too tired to do it on her own. Naya who would carry her drunk ass into the house and make her food and put her to bed with some aspirin and a glass of water. It was Naya who did the little things, who looked after her, who took care of her. It was always Naya.

Heather had never said these things to her best friend before and it only made the tears worse. The problem was, she felt like she couldn't say these things. Her mom would never let her hear the end of it if she told her that she loved Naya. That she didn't love Taylor anymore and that she didn't want to marry him and have cute little babies. She didn't want to fall into this pattern of lies and deception that had been her life for the past two years. She just wanted to live her life without all this pressure to be who everyone thought she should be, but as her fears of what her family and boyfriend would say, she said something that even surprised her.

"I want to quit the show." The words made Naya's heart stop and before she could even breathe, Heather continued. "I don't want to lie anymore. We have to stop this Naya. I have Taylor. I can't keep doing this to him."

Heather had never wanted to be this famous. She's said it a thousand times; _'I just want to perform'. _That's how she has always felt and Naya knew that, but hearing her say that she didn't want to be on the show anymore sent a shiver of fear and hopelessness up her spine. Naya knew it was because of their relationship, not anything else, and it made it hurt worse.

"That's a lie and you know it." Naya choked out as the tears began to pool behind her eyes. She knew that Heather was lying the moment the words left the blonde's lips. Naya knew that every time Heather cheated on Taylor it was adding more strain to the blonde's already stressful life. But neither of them could stop it. They couldn't control how they felt about one another and hearing Heather say that she wanted to leave the show and be with Taylor felt like a knife being driven deeper into the still fresh wounds from earlier in the evening.

She walked toward the bed and kneeled down in between Heather's legs and placed her hands on the blonde's thighs so she could stare up into her baby blues. Never in her life had she felt less confident then she did right now. Never had she felt like she was about to lose everything within just a few minutes conversation. She didn't say anything for a moment, she just continued to stare until Heather placed her hand on Naya's cheek and thumbed away a tear that she didn't know had escaped from her eye. "Please don't leave me…"

It was all Naya could say. She didn't care about the show, or Brittana, or her friends sleeping in the other rooms at the hotel; all she cared about was Heather. She was her best friend in the entire world and the idea of losing her at all was absolutely terrifying. She wanted to say more, to try and convince the blonde that it didn't matter if they were 'together' anymore, she just needed Heather there with her and that she couldn't do this without her. They were the two shot. She was about to say all of this when Heather took a shaky breath and started to speak again.

"I would never leave you." The words were spoken with such fierceness that Naya had to force herself to look back up at the blonde again, who still had both hands on Naya's face. "I could never leave you. It's not physically possible. I don't know why I said that. I'm just so confused right now. I don't know what to do with Taylor and my mom and my stupid interview and you… damn it Naya, I don't know what to do with you and us and everything. I love you. I love _you_ and I feel like I'm fucking quoting Santana right now but I don't want anyone else. I just want you."

The blonde flung herself back onto the bed and put her hands over her face, barely able to conceal the tears that were now flowing down her cheeks. Naya stood up and stared down at the form in front of her. She knew Heather was tired of hiding, tired of running away from her feelings, but she also knew that Heather didn't have a choice. Because of her family and her career, she would forever have to hide how she felt for Naya and for the first time, she was beginning to see and feel exactly how big the weight of that decision was.

"Heather…" Naya couldn't stand by and watch her best friend dissolve into tears. She gently grabbed her hands and pulled the blonde back into a sitting position in front of her. "Babe, it will be ok. We can stop this, it's ok, we can…" Naya didn't mean it. She didn't want to stop being with Heather because it was one thing in this crazy world that kept her sane, but if that was what Hemo needed, she would do it for her. She was almost completely resolved in her mind until she felt Heather grab her and pull her into a bone crushing hug.

"No, no no no no! That's not what I want at all… Don't you see? That's the problem! I don't want us to not be with each other…" Heather was crying into her neck and Naya was once against rendered speechless by the blonde's sudden outburst. Never in the history of their relationship had their conversations been this pointed, this direct, about how they felt and Naya suddenly had the feeling that she needed to tell Heather exactly how she felt.

"I don't want that either. I just don't want you to be this unhappy. It can't be right if you're this sad all the time, you know? I love you, it's always been you. From the day you walked onto that set and I found out you were my 'new best friend' on the show, it has been you. From the time we went to Dimples in Hollywood and on the drive home you drunkenly reached over and grabbed my hand and told me you loved me, it has been you. Always you Heather, but I can't pull you through the mud anymore. Seeing you unhappy kills me, and I don't want to let you go, but if that's what you need, then I can do it."

She had never told the blonde any of that, but it felt good to get it all out, to let her know exactly how important she was to her. To prove her point, Naya started to get up off the bed. She wasn't sure where she was going to go, but she wanted to give Heather her space. But when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her back to the bed, she knew she was fighting a losing battle. Who was she kidding? She could never leave Heather; nothing in the entire world could make her leave the blonde's side, not controlling boyfriends or annoying families, nothing.

As they lay there, neither girl had much to say. They mostly just stared at each other while intertwining their hands and fingers, releasing them, and doing it again. Naya would occasionally run her nails up and down Heather's arm, something the blonde loved, to try to get her to go to sleep, but it only made Hemo want to stay awake longer and just enjoy the feeling of being close to Naya again. Both girls were on the edge of passing out when Heather's phone went off.

…_I want to tell ya… That my heart is bustin at the seams yea… I can't wait another minute… Life is short, love is sweet, ain't no time like this time baby…_

Naya opened her eyes to once again be met with baby blues. The pain clenched in her chest just like it did every time she heard that ring tone go off, and after the conversations her and Heather had just had, it only felt worse. Heather rolled over and grabbed her phone from the night stand, rolling back to face Naya and meeting her eye before answering. Before the boy could even say hello (and Naya didn't understand why he was calling _again_), Heather cut him off.

"Tay, we need to talk." Heather said, and she continued to stare at the one thing she couldn't live without, and it gave her the courage to continue. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Just something different! Hope you liked it!<strong>

**xoxo-Kat**


End file.
